


Indulgent

by PurplishNebula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Kissing, Lance is a dork, M/M, Massage, Tickling, also i came up with this idea because i was giving my friend a back massage yesterday in aerobics, dont read this pls, hhhh, it shouldve been longer, its so rushed shshsh, oh well, playful, soft tickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplishNebula/pseuds/PurplishNebula
Summary: Lance receives a back massage from Keith.





	Indulgent

**Author's Note:**

> YELL-O ya girl can't write but here she is with another dumb drabble, enjoy!

It was one of those days where Lance had come home from work exhausted, begging his boyfriend for a massage because his back ached from the horrible labor it was put through. Fortunately for him, Keith was more than happy to, so he led Lance to their bedroom and instructed him to remove his shirt and lie down on his stomach.

. .

"Mm... Keith, your hands are seriously Godlike."

Keith laughed at that, "You always say that."

"Because it's true! The massages you give me feel amazing. So gentle... so loving." Lance mewled, slightly arching his back as Keith continued to circle his palms all over his skin.

Keith rolled his eyes, ignoring Lance's next comment about how he should consider being a masseur.

"Okay first, no. Why would I want to be touching random people for a living? Second of all, I'd only be this gentle with you.." He mumbled, leaning down to plant a kiss near his arch before resuming the massage.

"It'd get you some good moolah though, but I guess you're right. Now that I'm thinking about it, there's no way I'd be okay with you touching other people." Lance said, sighing when Keith rubbed at a spot under his shoulders that had a lot of knots.

"Don't worry babe, it's not gonna happen. Promise." Keith reassured, leaning down to trail some kisses down Lance's back; which caused him to sigh again.

"K-Keith, stop being a tease..." He sighed once more when Keith trailed kisses back up to his nape.

"Sorry, can't help it." Keith shrugged as he placed his hands on Lance's sides, gently drumming his fingers across the skin; which caused the younger boy to explode into a fit of giggles.

"Keith!" He tried to get away, but the older boy sat on his bum and kept him trapped, continuing to poke and prod at his sides. He smiled when Lance's giggles soon turned into full-blown laughter, "Y-You asshole! This wasn't what I asked for!" 

Keith ignored his comment and continued to taunt his sides, smirking when he received a few snorts or squeals in return. After a minute or so, he finally relented and went back to circling his hands against Lance's back.

"F-fucking Christ.. I hate you." Lance huffed as he tried to steady his breathing, relieved his face was pressed against the pillow so Keith couldn't see the bright blush on his cheeks.

"I love you too." Keith chuckled, moving his hands up to Lance's shoulders to give them a few squeezes. Lance groaned loudly at the feeling, knowing how tense the muscles there were. Thank God Keith knew how to be gentle, because if he wasn't, Lance would be screaming his head off in pain.

About 10 minutes into the squeezing, the tenseness in his shoulders faded away and Lance was finally able to relax, letting out another soft sigh.

"Feeling better?" Keith asked, removing his hands once he saw Lance ease up.

"Mhm, thank you." He cooed, rolling over onto his back to give Keith a smile. The older boy leaned down and kissed his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
